A conventional gallium nitride (GaN) Light-Emitting Diode (LED) is manufactured on a silicon substrate or sapphire substrate with an atomic-level flatness by epitaxial growth or chemical vapor deposition. However, there are the following drawbacks for this manufacture process. The silicon substrate or sapphire substrate is expensive and of a relatively small size. As a result, a resultant display using the GaN LED is of a limited size and a relatively high cost. Hence, there is an urgent need to manufacture the GaN LED on a cheap and large-size substrate (e.g., a glass substrate).